Nagihiko's Hair
by SugarFangirl
Summary: Just a RimaHiko one-shot i thought of randomly. Rima asks everyone about Nagihiko's hair. Could it be, is she actually interested in him? R&R!


It was a sunny day in Japan. Everyone is supposed to meet in the Royal Garden

Rima Mashiro, was walking.

"-sigh- Why does my 6th period have to be far away from the Royal Garden...?"

Rima heard footsteps while she was walking, she turned around."The cross dresser!?"

Nagihiko ran past Rima so fast, you'd probably didn't see him. Nagihiko ran backwards fast. "Oh, Rima-Chan! Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um...I have school too..."

"Idiot!"

"But you asked..."

"Nobody asked you!"

"You did thou-"

"Shut up!"

"S-Since were here now, let's go, were going to be late." Nagihiko said.

"I guess." said Rima.

Nagihiko walked as his purple-blueish silky hair, followed behind him. Rima walked behind him.

Rima's POV

I knew there was something weird about his hair, but i never thought about it too much. Why is his hair purple-blueish?

Could it be...

Normal POV

Nagihiko and Rima arrived at the Royal Garden. Nagihiko held open the door for Rima. As Rima walked in, she took a look at the beautiful hair.

Rima's POV

Maybe...

Normal POV

"Why are you guys so late?" asked Tadase

"Yaya was waiting so long!" said Yaya.

"Sorry." said Nagihiko.

"Anyways, we will start the meeting now." said Tadase." Can someone give these papers to room 352?"

"I will, i'm fine with walking more. I'll be back quick as possible." said Nagihiko.

"Say's the person who was late." Rima said sipping her chocolate tea. (A/N: Yes, chocolate tea. There is such a thing and it is so good! It's just like hot chocolate but replacing the milk with hot water and sugar.)

"You were with me Rim-"

"Shut up!"

Nagihiko ran out the Royal Garden.

...

...

...It was silent...

"Now that he's not here, has anyone wondered why Nagihiko's hair is purple-blueish?" asked Rima.

"No, you only wonder about him."

"Because Rima-chii lov-" Rima cut Yaya off. "Shut up!"

"Well, maybe it's just like that?" said Amu

"Or...HE DIED IT!?" screamed Rima

Amu and Yaya gasped.

"Or he was just born l-" Tadase was cut off by Yaya.

"Yaya thinks Yamabuki Saaya knows!"

Nagihiko came back, then the bell rung. "Good timing!" Rima ran to Saaya. "Omai!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Oh, Mashiro-San." said Saaya

"Do you know the story of Nagihiko's hair color?"

"Huh, n-Why yes! His hair was originally um...eto...brown! Yeah, Brown! He just died it!"

Rima imagined Nagihiko with brown hair. She waved off the imaginary cloud. "What about his hair length!?"

"Oh, that, i don't know but, try asking Lulu."

Rima ran in the woods to find Lulu on a picnic blanket eating some stuff.

"-sigh- I can never have time alone to just have a picnic! Y'know, you jus' wanna do what ya' gotta!" said Lulu then quickly covered her mouth." No Chara changing in front of guests Nana!"

"U-Um, do you know the story of Nagihiko's hair length?"

"Oh, that dude. I hear, those of extensions. But, y'know pep's tell stories!" Lulu covered her mouth. "Nana!"

"Oh, T-Thanks." then in a blink of an eye, Rima dashed out.

The next day...

Rima was walking to school. " I wonder if all these stores are true?"

"Why don't you just ask him!" KusuKusu squeaked.

"N-No..Ow!" Rima ran into someone

"S-Speak of the devil, there he is!" Rima said pointing

"Ohayo? Speak of the devil? Were you talking about me? In that case, speak of the enjeru." (Enjeru: Japenese for 'Angel')

"Enjeru? Hah! Yeah, right."

"Do you hate me?" Nagihiko said in a sqeakyish voice giving a i'm-a-kitty-take-me-home look. Rima blushed.

"N-No..."

"Oh, i'm glad. So you love me?"

"No!"

"Then, what's it called not hating someone?"

"Shut up!"

At school...

Rima's POV

Nagihiko was not in my 1st period only in my 2nd,3rd,4th and 5th periods. Weird right? Anyways, since he wasn't here, i decided to ask all the students my 'question'

Normal POV

"Listen up!" said Rima. Nobody even glanced at her.

"HEY! LISTEN WHEN SOMEBODY SPEAKS TO YOU!" Rima yelled.

"O-Oops..S-Sorry. Anyways, who knows the story of Nagihiko's hair?"

"Oh, i do! His original color of his hair was brown but then he died it to black then to purple-blueish." said a girl.

"No?!"

Then everyone started blabering.

"Or he was just born like that." said Tadase who was in Rima's 1st period, but nobody heard him. Then, the sound of the door opening came.

It was Nagihiko. "Speak of the devil,What are YOU doing here? This isn't your period." said Rima

"Oh, i got moved it's enjeru"

"What a change of situations! HEHEHE!" said KusuKusu

Everyone was silent.

"Why does it look everyone's been talking about me?"

"Maybe because we were?" said a girl

"Fine, instead of asking everyone. What's the story of your hair?" said Rima

"What?"

"I mean, why is it purple-blueish, why is it so long?"

"Oh.." Everyone stared at Nagihiko like he ate the like piece of pie.

"I was born like this."

Tadase fell on the ground sweat-dropping and with a pain popping out. "That's what I was trying to say!"

"Why didn't you just say so then?"

Tadase put his head down.

"All this work for nothing." Rima said.

"Why did you want to know?" asked Nagihiko.

"Well, i don't know. I was just curious."

"Curious? Or your just interested in me."

"Un, Un...Because your cute.." said Rima dazed.

Nagihiko blushed." T-Thank you. I'm glad to hear that from you."

Rima covered her mouth. "NO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!"

"So it was true?"

"Y-Yeah.." Rima said looking down.

Nagihiko forced her chin up and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you."

Everyone had their mouths wide open. Now, the only guardian know is Tadase.

"L-Love you to... I-I guess?"

Everyone laughed.

Rima and Nagihiko just smiled at each other.

"Oh and, we all know the secret of your hair Rima-Chan, you bleach it."

"What!? Shut up!

Again, everyone laughed.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this. I just want you guys to go on YouTube and type in: Shugo Chara Couples MEP. It should be xXNekoChiiXx who posted it.

the thumbnail should have Rima and Amu with a pink galaxy. Also, subcribe to xXNekoChiiXx. DISCALIMER: This is not my account. xXNekoChiiXx is not my account! I do have one though but i dont have any vidos yet. But, xXNekoChiiXx is not my YouTube account. It is NOT my Youtube Acc! Anyways, Thank you! -KamisamaAnime


End file.
